My Neko Cat Odd
by Maxialstar
Summary: Ren arrives to the Kadic Academy with the aim of getting their art scholarship to study graphic design. When it reaches Odd della Robbia meets his roommate, which feels a certain attraction for him. Odd x OC (Original Character : Ren) (YAOI)
1. Day 1

_**-DAY 1 -**_

For the first time I arrived at Kadic, the place where could finally fulfill my dream of graphic design. I received very good managers and it helped me to climb the suitcases. His name was Jim and was jogging, I bet anything that was or is the Professor of gymnastics. We were chatting quietly while we are going down the aisle

-So Jim... does army Eras? - I said something fascinated.

-If but that just was one of the stages of my life the best comes next!-said with a certain air of fun. -As disco!

I laugh low before this comment so much fun.

We continue walking along the corridor until we reach the door of what would supposedly be my room.

-Well you notice that Della Robbia can be a bit annoying, but it´s a good boy-said before entering the room.

I really ignore that comment a bit because I I got along well with almost anyone.

Jim opens the door and I go by the door and I followed with a suitcase and the other.

We see who apparently my colleague is listening to music with an Ipod on his bed.

-Della Robbia! - Jim exclaimed to the attention of the blond.

-Oh Jim! Good day... who is your friend? -asked the removing the headphones from your ears.

-Della Robbia, this is your new partner his name is Ren - he said presenting me quickly.

-A pleasure - replied by raising a hand.

-Ren... nice to meet you! Can you tell me Odd - he said getting up from the bed and extending his hand to say hello.

Then I take you hand answering – Nice to meet you too, Odd.

-Well I guess you'll be my partner so that we have a lot to talk about to know us better - then surrounded me with his arm and I moved a little.

-Well guys, I leave alone. -Leaves the room momentarily and returns - Ah yes! Tell Stern (Ulrich) to be with his friend Belpois (Jeremy) - he said before setting out again and close the door.

-Well Ren... we are alone so... - then sits in bed - do that brings you to this cute-stopped taking air, as if to say a sarcasm-... place?

-Mainly, the study, I want to study painting and here I can get a scholarship of art-I said with some emotion.

-Well I'm glad, you spend it you great with all here...-He says smiling while you scratch your head - because you'll see how you adapt easily.

-Thanks...-I said and then I realized that I had well monkeys eyes...You look at a slightly more eyes, admiring them.

-Um... Odd you could do me a favor?-I told him out a little bit of my thoughts.

-Mmm...-then he put his eyebrow raised –Of course ...Tell me. What you need?

-Could you let me make you a drawing/sketch? - I said to see if he wanted to.-I like to make my friends.

Nothing more say this gets foot-well... always thought it was some kind of super model... - then it is changing of poses — so it's okay... no bothers me someone to do drawings of me.

After laughing by the poses I sat on the bed of to the side and my backpack pull out a sketchbook and a 0.5 pencil to draw so well.

-Odd-I said very well accommodating a little in what would perhaps be me bed.-Well that... lie in the other bed.

Then this will lie in the other bed-Well... would simply lying? Or... do any special pose? -He said laughing a little.

-Well... to see.-then said a telling you a little with one hand with the pencils in it. -Ponte with the two elbows on the bed and his hands open on the bed. Do you understand how you say?

-Mmm... -Apparently thinking and putting themselves in the pose I said - if I understand... Something... do so?-then get the pose that requested you, which looked forward very much.

-If fair! -then I prepared the first Strokes- Good not take me more than one moment of capturing the pose, then you can already stand up.

So I begin to sharpen the pose that this Odd, which is not me hard because I have experience in making this kind of drawings. I point out some tufts of head and purple stain that stands out in her blonde hair.

-Well...-echo you a look at Odd several times to capture many details while I'm still charting - these well in that position?

-Ammm... somewhat uncomfortable since he had never done it - then you blush a little - but... I'm beginning to get used to - and then engaged me a smile.

-I am pleased, don't worry, already just-then give the last strokes and shadows drawing and ready-well Odd already can get up, thank you very much uncle.

To organize my drawings I do is enter the name which it leaves (either fictional or Real) in a corner, I write in this case "Odd".

Odd stands up and rubs elbows; insurance would be rather uncomfortable in that position-Well... I think that they slept me arms... and about you am I?-I see it gets to look at the newly finished drawing.

-It is more or less I have to outline some details but this would be the end result.-book tend you to the take and look at it.

Odd takes the book-Oh go...-apparently he likes and blushes - this makes me seem more cute-laughs a bit - long friend of mine liked.

-I'm glad Odd — then pick up the book again and accidentally drawing-Ups it dropped...

Then Odd caught the drawing... and I realize that is a drawing of the strongest should not see. "Oh shi..." I thought and then took the drawing quickly.

-Well... Sorry... this drawing does not want anybody to see it... is not completed before this so embarrass me Reverend and then keep it quickly.

-Go this... is rare because I liked - rises from the bed blushing - could you show me it when you're ready...-does a smile even with the blush on his face.

I'm going to pray that not realized that was a drawing Bara or Yaoi because then he would know that I am Gay... I hope that you think that it was one normal between boy and girl.

-Uh... can be, is not something that sole Show-Me Reverend much to say this.

Then Odd to feel my side-well... could you tell why?

-Cartoonists are very reserved with these things, if perhaps the only exception of showing this in public is on the internet. Think about it if I teach the class can you imagine the problem?  
-You understand ya... Although... - smiles me - the art of the human body always well seen by everyone who is not... -begins to laugh a little.

-Yeah I guess...-then keep my book in my backpack again.

-Good Odd...-I throw in my bed on your back by stretching my arms up - would you say that this is a prison? So bad is it?-I said surprised.

-Well... something, only those classes are the death... - laugh - or is it because I'm not very studious? Nah is because the classes are death-he said very self-confident.

-Jim is so bad? I looked very funny!-I labor to laughter Recalling anecdotes that told me before arriving at the room.

-If good... it's fun at first... then it becomes somewhat tiresome...

-Do strenuous? What subject is giving? Wait! Don´t tell me... do gymnastics?

-Exactly...-said with a face of boredom - although I like to keep myself in shape but Jim is something... well now it really at the time.

-Yeah... a time here is anyone more apart from you? Bone I mean do you had a roommate before me?

-Yes, my friend-called Ulrich said very happy Odd.

-Then to where will it go?-I said something concerned.

-Jim said he was with another known friend, does not go very far.

-Ahm... is that you as is your friend...Me a little sorry really - turn my gaze to one side and put a slightly sad smile.

-It gives me the skill of making new friends... neglected, you will receive as my new friend and him not disturb him - Then smiles me kindly - will not put that face.

-Je... thanks - step you one arm over his shoulder.

-There is no because thank...-surrounds you in the same way.

-Well... is there any task that you have given? Homework? I say because... I could lend a hand.-said recommending.

-This... - rises and goes to a trunk that is close to your bed by removing a few books and sheets - have to-do... - by placing the aforementioned table-... just that it bores me... - homework said some distressed and boring.

-Go come help you delighted-I take a Chair and sit beside Odd.

-Well let's start by the most difficult... math's-then looks very few want to start.

-Do equations? Um...-then in less than a minute do you a couple of exercises-This is so... and so... it seems difficult but it is not. Is a question of not panicking and not let yourself go, do you understand?

-Mmm... Not much but I will try... mine is the action... do you understand? -I said with a face of adventurer.

I laugh by putting a hand in the mouth and commentary that made.

They spent hours studying and without giving us account is made at night

-Buf...-I stretch the arms upwards- This much delayed us... but we already got it

-Uuf... has been quite heavy... - said collapsing in its chair- But thanks for all your help, surely pass the test.

Then I'm heading to bed and let myself fall on her-I hope that Odd.

I see that it does the same thing but it stays sitting - seriously you're good in the studies... I anger in school with you here.

Even lying down I look at him and smiled you and then turn me mouth looking up to the ceiling.

I hit a yawn and then say:

-Well, I'm going to put the Pyjama that if I don't sleep with clothes.

I get up and gleaning in my suitcase and trouble-free find my pyjama.

I remove my pants and my shirt and then tell him to Odd:

-Odd you would mind...-look it with the face of appeal hoping to understand my message.

-¿…? Ah yes! -turns lying in the bed...-Ready you can do it.

So as I take my boxers and I change by shorts and put my pyjama shirt .

-Now you can look Odd.-I said already relaxed.-Sorry, is that I am not accustomed to sharing a room-Me a little Reverend to confess this.

This is turned - Vale does not matter, because you used - said with a smile of confidence.

"It is so kind... nothing compared to what Jim said about him" I think in my head talking about believing his version or what had happened this afternoon.

-Do not you change? Is going to be late do or sleep in boxers?

-This... you're right... but I sleep in boxers with a comfortable shirt-to locate it - here this...-then change it without further delay as you are accustomed to have companion unlike me.

When changing look you well and get accidentally me Randy a little I because I try to disguise it a little bit.

Then looks at me and tells me: And you that's wrong? -laughs.

-Nothing nothing - away look a little to hide the blush.

I lie I already past a little joint, but it is still visible.

-Well... I think that it is high time to rest.

-If you have reason...-is he going to bed and leaning - should shower with cold water -he says jokingly, and close your eyes with a smile.

I laugh before that as bad joke.

Then I get into bed and I sleep peacefully but before I say.-Good night...Odd...

-Rests on Ren - says between yawning.

**End notes:**

Hello! This is my first Code Lyoko Yaoi fic and the first that I publish here. I have to say that always Odd I liked in all seasons, in Evolution I like only in digital version. The first thing I want to make a few clarifications:

1St lead to Ren to Odd room as this has some fame since it comes from a very wealthy family and has good studies. The Director knows that Ulrich and Odd are something... good Jokers and such. So Odd improves lead to Ren to see if it hits something of its formality.

2 º Odd not supposed to be good painting? I understand in the first season he is very good painting, even praised it. I wrote this cap before knowing this detail thing I know a little bad but good.

3Rd Ulrich will appear in history? If that has changed it's website is not to it out of history. It is more advancement that they will appear the other protagonists, though not in the way more... normal.

I hope you like it, please leave a review! It encourages me to post the next chapter

Bye!


	2. Day 2

**DAY 2**

Odd rises from his bed apparently because your stomach growls (?) - Ahh... that hunger... Olle Ren wakes up... should I show you Cafe to take advantage and eat something... - then throw me pillow.

I grumble and then say - Please Mom…5 minutes more...-me wringing

-What?... I am not your mother... C´mon lift you...-moves you a little later-change clothes.  
Then when you move me, I open my eyes. I look a little on my sides to see there.

-Hey Odd-he said lifting a hand-Good morning...

-Good morning "Sleeping Beauty" - then smiles me - Hurry that begin later... I need to show you all over the place.

-Well-I catch the pillow that I threw up on my head.

I then remove it and I get up slowly from the bed.

-Are pretty loose... c´mon hurry-sits on the bed.

I get up and start to rummage among my things. I find a jacket; I get a pair of jeans and a few boxers.

Then as I take my Pajamas no longer important that I look Odd.

I quickly put my boxers and pants and then I put the jacket.

POV Odd

Me Reverend disguised-this... well... you're ready?  
Ren turn towards me-if we are going.

-Well... - I get out of bed and go to the door opening this.- Like this "prison" is quite fun weekend... or I-at least I think smiled you.

Ren follows me from behind-C´mon don't overdo with "prison". This looks great-I answer.

-Well it is your first day here... so that's the first impression... - walking down the aisle towards the cafeteria.

-Well, I think that there are certain people who have certain bad you impressions and you're not-he said defending me.

-Well... that did not expect me; I'm a so ehm... "hyper".-I said trying to excuse me.

-Because you do not seem to not, I say this because these so... do skinny?

-Ah well, is being shaped in the class of Jim... - sarcasm-I´ve said it last night... I am a 'man' of action.-I said again.

-Now what you say-then laughs a little.

We are moving ahead until you get to the cafeteria.

-Oh for all the heavens that hunger I have... - clings stomach *... you don't have hunger Ren?

-A little, but not much.

We went to the cafeteria both and Ren says:

-Good go to serve you I lame place to sit.

He then sits at a table waiting for me.

Then I'm going to serve - OK then...-lame a tray and return with much food-are you sure? You don't want anything...-I feel.

-If such something of chop

-Well... decision.- I give some food from my tray-here there is much from which to choose... am broad tastes being comida-Then I dedicate another smile.

-Thank you Odd - so take a Croistant to test.

I see that you bite a little.

-You know... honestly my place favorite is this place... I am quite very hungry in a sense - Laugh a little.

Ren POV

-Note-I think "and very much!"

Then I hit a couple of nibbles over the Croissant.

It looked like Odd swallow food like crazy, which this caused me a giggle.

After eating Odd apparently she was satisfied.

-Ahh... long ago they do not eat as well...-said Odd stretching in your Chair.

-I am glad you are well.-saying something happy.

So I ate the last bits of my Croissant.

-Was very rich and sweet...-I said happy.

-Prepare... here already very good food, is the best my dear friend... seriously, eh!

-Well... What do?-I said something boring.

-Show you everything! -You take the hand to pull you and running out of the cafeteria-walk!

-Then I was holding her hand very well, which had very soft...

-Well... hope you like everything what you show you since you spend most of the time here - said as we passed by local "attractions" student.

I gave him a big smile

Running we arrived at the Park.

-Uagh! - Then I accidentally fell.

-Eh... - Odd helps me get up - do these well Ren? Go blow you gave mate...

-If I'm good...-clean Me a little knees. -Sorry if it has you worried, is that these pants are not very good at running.

-Neglects the blame was mine. -I said blushing me while I showed you a smile - we walk along then...

Then we walk slower I still holding you hand

"Is so friendly with me... and so bright... what I'm thinking!" I wiggle the head trying to take that away from me thinking "we know only one day and not know if guys like you..."

-Hey Odd-I said.

-Tell me What´s wrong? Ren- then he look at me.

-We put ourselves under that tree? -I said pointing out the tree.

-Amm... well friend whatever you want - smiled you as we walked towards the tree.

When we arrived we let us hand and turn us both to sit on the trunk.

- Well... would that have this tree of...? "interesting"?

-Sometimes with just close your eyes, and sharpen the ear enough.

Then I do it showing.  
-WMA... proves that... - I did the same as I felt the wind caress the place.-Mmm... feels good...

Then while you have your eyes closed lame you hand unexpectedly.

It corresponds since he was distracted.

I slowly approached me to it "Should...?" I approach your face with mine although I stop and go back. "That shit think!" then something unexpected occurs to me.

-Odd...

-Tell me... did you about something?... -I said watching profile and somewhat surprised.

-Close your eyes go.-I told him.

Close your eyes while you do that before-well... do and now...?

"It's gonna be crazy but..." "

Then I give him a quick kiss on the lips and I go running.

Odd Pov

I was flushed this last-this... wait!... - run to catch him and take him for a hand - do that was that?... I say, isn't it molestara me but... why? -Turning the Ren.

Seems that her eyes half crying - because... you are very handsome and I...-moves the head and is loose and runs off the building of Kadic.

I try to catch him trying to stop it-Eh wait... Please stop, I do not think that that is the best way to discuss this...! -I said almost reaching it.  
Ren Pov

I keep running until you reach the building giving esquinazo odd and I turn to the room to cry only. I take my shoes and I am in bed glued to wall * * I think * wed *!

Odd Pov

I go into the room shortly after Ren and I watch it in bed - come friend, it is not so to get so, relax-I am on the edge of your bed.  
Sobbing looking down with my arms hiding my face-I... I...-his shoulders tremble much due to fear.

Tea Tome of the shoulders while I try to calm down - watch... calm down, if you are worried that say, simply I will tell you that you did nothing wrong... just relax, had to do it... will Ren don't get so... - I said as he showed a very friendly smile.

-I have betrayed me... my same...-continued sobbing with the hidden face-promised not again unwrap me so fast and make the same mistake... to fall in love so fast...-I said this with a somewhat half-broken voice.

-Calm calm-I told him while I fit better in your bed - just relax, you know that here you have your partner whom you can confide anything, I'm trusted, so just tell me that happens to you... - I put a hand on your shoulder waiting for answer.

I clean the tears with the sleeves of the sweatshirt *-good Odd... I guess that you can already imagine how I am... If I am... I'm gay - I say this with some.

-When I saw you the first time... I saw that you were very nice... and... I couldn't resist me I wanted to tell you but... I love you too much... I guess you'll be by hating me...-I said hiding my face again.

-Quiet... relax... the thing is that I don't hate you... I fell from the moment I saw you arrive, in fact I felt some attraction for you - I said blushing I and turning the look so I could not see.

-Huh? Don't think... say it just to make me feel better...-detour my gaze to one side

I Reverend me much and I wear the hood and put my hands on the face.

"This must be a dream... must be it!" We will awake..." I pinch my cheeks and give me Pats on my cheeks too - do you call the attention of my...?

Turning to see your eyes-so many things... especially your way of being with me and... well... support me as a companion - laugh me while this flushed slightly.

I move closer to stay close and kiss him to Ren. I separate and went back to sit in my place before - do see you...? They are not just empty words, so take it easy...

Ren laughs at this comment.-No you're not annoying... Despite what they say, you are very lovely... and I no jokes. -Is close to my face and I breed a kiss on the lips.

-Well thanks for your Kiss, but... everything you say... only others can tell me how I'm... Since vanity is me not - laughing a little to reassure him.

-Well this...I´ll think about it since hardly we met a few hours ago - flushed - But I would love to be you.

Nothing happens tomato your time... is understandable...Well... I think I'm going to take a NAP if you don't mind...

-Voucher is good... rest... then will talk about this fellow - I said showing a smile while getting up from the bed.

Ren POV

I fell in a dream which I let myself sleep for several hours.

When I woke up I Odd it was not... "We will have gone to eat will surely..." I River to myself "I hope I bring something... it's too late to go out to eat..."

Then I went back with some food and I spend a sandwich which I ate with great pleasure.

It was night and we went to bed early.

Endnotes:

Hello! I am pleased to see that my fic liked and I have received reviews ^ ^ which I happy. As you can see Ren is her has confessed to Odd, so Odd has also confessed that he had some attraction too.


End file.
